Swing
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Slowly realizing that they DO NOT belong together Blaine and Kurt break up after finding other people they want to be with.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Blaine, it's almost noon," Kurt said looking at the clock on the wall of the local cafe.<p>

"So it is," I said sighing, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I don't go to Dalton anymore, Blaine. As long as they don't change your room I'm good. Anyway, aren't you just showing the new kid around?"

"Yeah, Jasper Xavier Hodges, he's going into your old room."

"Nice set up there. It was a good room, not nearly as good as mine now, but a good room none the less."

"I'm glad you approve. I should get going."

"Yes, you should. Bye Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

Smiling widely I kissed Kurt's cheek quickly before leaving the cafe. Kurt and I had only been saying that we loved each other for a few weeks now and every time I heard him say it my heart felt like it was going to burst.

The smile stayed on my face as I made my way back to Dalton Academy. As much as I loved going to this school I would rather be off with my boyfriend. It was my job to show the middle of the year new students around though. A job I rather liked.

When I got to the school I saw a boy my age looking at the building. His hair reminded me of David from Simple Plan when it was longer. He had this sort of punk thing going on. From the back I saw that he was wearing black jeans and a blazer.

"You're Jasper?" I asked walking up to him.

The boy turned around and I stopped for a moment. His shirt was a simple black one, but he had on a rainbow belt and rainbow fingerless gloves. Though it was his eyes and lips that I was focusing the most on. The eyes looked silver and really popped against his pale skin giving him an almost mystical feel. While his lips had snakebite piercing and it looked like he constantly chewed on them.

"Are you Blaine?" Jasper said biting his lip.

"Yeah," I said shaking my head, "Are you ready for your tour?"

"Sure, but can you show me my room first, please? I don't know how much longer I can hold this guitar."

Looking at Jasper's hand I saw not only a backpack covered in band patches, but a guitar case covered in silver drawings. I smiled again and offered my hand. Jasper looked at me in confusion before handing me his case with a small blush.

Walking to the front door I opened it up and waited for Jasper to follow me. Shyly Jasper went through the door and looked around the school. Smiling happily I walked up the stairs and went to the room across from my and opened the door.

"This is your room, Jasper," I said placing the case on the bed, "You can decorate it anyway you want, as long as you change it back when you leave. If you need help or anything I'm right across the hallway. Just knock and I'll help."

"You don't have to," Jasper said chewing on one of his piercing, "I don't want to disturb you."

"I know what it's like being a new kid, Jasper. You won't disturb me. Now, let's go get around the school."

Jasper nodded his head and followed me out of his room. As we walked around the school and I pointed everything out to him I saw that Jasper barely looked up from the ground and he kept his arms crossed over his chest.

Slowly I moved into the study and sat at the piano. Jasper looked around before gently sitting next to me and running his fingers across the keys. Placing my hands on the keys I started to play a simple tune.

I felt Jasper's eyes on me for a moment before he started to play with me. Looking at Jasper's hands I saw that they moved almost without thought. Jasper was just playing what he felt like. There was no point in what he was playing, he just was.

Pulling back I let Jasper play and simply watched. My eyes traveled up Jasper's hand to his face. His eyes were closed, but I could see the bliss on his face. It looked like it was the only thing that mattered to him.

"You're good," I said softly.

Jasper pulled back quickly and stood up. Looking him over I saw the fear in his eyes. He was hiding something big and for some reason I wanted to save him from whatever it was, if he ever let down his wall.

"I'm not good," Jasper said shaking his head.

"You're better then me," I said calmly.

"I doubt that. Is the tour over?"

"Yeah, but if you want..."

"I'm just going to be in my room. I don't want to waste anymore of your time. Bye Blaine. Thank you for showing me around."

"But I..."

Before I could finish my sentence Jasper was rushing out of the room and up the stairs. Sighing I wondered what was wrong with Jasper. I just wanted to help him, but I doubted that he was ever going to let anyone know what was wrong.

Shaking my head I made my way up to my room. After I closed my door I pulled off my shirt and grabbed a towel. It might have been early still, but showers always made me feel better when I started to feel sick.

And sick is exactly how I felt when I thought about Jasper. He was an amazing artist, but it sounded like he had never been told how amazing he was. Now here he was and something was obviously wrong and I didn't know what to do.

I didn't take long in the shower, but when I got out of the shower I decided that I was just going to read for the rest of the day. At least that was the plan until I heard a knock on my door. Without thinking I opened the door and saw Jasper staring at me.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hi," Jasper said swallowing roughly.

Looking down at myself I realized that I was only wearing a towel. With a blush I turned around and grabbed some clothes. Motioning for Jasper to come in I went to the bathroom and changed quickly. Before walking out of the room I looked in the mirror and saw that I was bright red.

"Sorry about that," I said clearing my throat, "I needed a shower."

"It's alright," Jasper said staring at the ground, "Maybe I should go."

My eyes widened and I grabbed Jasper's arm before he could leave. He slowly turned back around and stared at me. Smiling I sat on my bed and had Jasper sit next to me. He continued to stare at me before he shook his head and blushed again.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked happily.

"Yeah," Jasper said nodding, "I broke a guitar string and I don't have anymore."

"I have some."

Quickly I jumped up and went to my dresser and pulled out some guitar strings. Jasper gave me a small smile and took the strings I was offering him. As soon as I saw him smile I felt the same as I did when I heard Kurt say that he loved me.

"Thanks Blaine," Jasper said softly, "I'll pay you back."

"Play me something," I said without thinking.

"What?"

"So you to pay me back. Play me something after you put the string in."

"I'm really not that good, Blaine."

"If you play guitar like you play piano then you are."

Jasper smiled sadly at me for a moment before nodding slightly and leaving my room. After I heard Jasper's door close I felt myself grin. There was something about Jasper that just made me stop thinking.

It felt like I completely lost my senses whenever I was around him. I didn't think about anything but him. No one had made it so that I didn't think in my life. I just didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Hearing my phone go off I grabbed it and saw that it was a text from Kurt. My heart dropped to my stomach when I realized that I had been thinking and flirting with Jasper. I was in love with Kurt, more then I loved anyone.

How'd it go?

Biting my lip I shook my head and turned my phone off. I didn't know what I was supposed to tell Kurt. I had completely forgotten that I was with Kurt when I saw Jasper. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I didn't know what my heart was saying anymore.

Shaking my head I grabbed a notebook and a pen and started to write. I hoped that if I wrote everything out it would make me see that this thing with Jasper was just a crush that meant nothing. I wanted to be with Kurt; at least I had wanted that.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kurt," David said sitting across from me in the cafe.<p>

"Yes, David?" I asked taking a drink of coffee.

"I was wondering if we could talk. Somewhere people won't see us."

Sighing I took another drink of my coffee before standing up. As I walked out of the cafe I tried my hardest not to look back to see if David was following me. I might have still felt a little fear when I saw him, but he needed help dealing with this and it seemed like I was the only one he would go to.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we were far enough from the cafe.

"I don't know," David said shaking his head, "My house or the school."

"We'll go to the school then."

We continued the walk to the school in silence. I quickly looked over at David and saw that he was looking anywhere but me. It looked like he was just as nervous as I felt and I wondered what I was supposed to do to help him calm down.

After a few more minutes of walking we came to the school. David led me through the football locker room and into the gym. He sat on the floor and rested his head against the wall as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again I saw fear and confusion in them.

"David," I said staring at him, "We're here and we're alone. What do you need to talk about?"

"You said that I needed to be informed," David said looking at the ground, "I don't...I don't know what you meant though."

I stared at David in shock when I heard him say that. David had been hiding from being gay for a long time and now it seemed like he was finally accepting it. Smiling slightly I sat next to him and cleared my throat.

"I meant being with a guy, David," I said blushing slightly, "Dear Gaga, this is going to be hard."

"What?" David said staring at me.

"I might be out and proud, David, but this is a little new to me too. If it wasn't for Blaine I wouldn't have even talked about it with my dad."

"Oh, you can leave if you want to."

"No, this is a big step, so I'll help as much as I can. It's not going to be much though."

"Where do we start?"

Turning to David I stared at him for a moment before I started to tell him some things I had read from a pamphlet I had gotten from my dad. David looked at the ground with wide eyes as a blush covered his cheeks.

As I talked I forgot how much pain David had caused me and just enjoyed the time. After awhile David started talking back and laughing. Hearing his laugh made having the conversation worth it even if it was still awkward.

When the conversation was over David and I stared at each other. The awkward silence started to fill the space before David jumped up with a smile and tapped my shoulder. I looked at him in confusion as he slowly moved away from me.

"Come on, Kurt," David said calmly, "Haven't you ever played tag?"

"Not in clothes this expensive," I said rolling my eyes.

"First time for everything or are you too scared?"

Cocking my head to the side I stood up and took off after David. David and I ran around the gym laughing for awhile before I tripped and twisted my ankle. Instantly David was by my side doing his best to make me feel better.

"Shit, Kurt," David said pulling off his jacket and putting it under my ankle.

"It's okay, David," I said softly, "Just a little sprain."

"Yeah, wait here; I'll get some things from the locker room to wrap it with."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I'm going to anyway."

I watched as David rushed into the locker room to get everything. I had never seen him look so concerned about anything and knowing that I was the one that was bringing that emotion out in his eyes made me smile.

David was cute, I wouldn't deny that, and seeing him in this light made me wonder what it would be like if we were dating. He seemed like the kind of person that would love to take care of someone, take care of me.

I liked being in control, but there were times where I just wanted someone to hold me and protect me from the world. Slowly I shook my head and remembered that for the longest time I wanted someone to protect me from the man I was slowly starting to like.

"Here," David said kneeling next to me again, "I'm going to roll up your pants, take off your shoe and sock, and ice your ankle for awhile. Okay?"

"Okay," I said nodding slightly.

"I am sorry, Kurt. If I hadn't pushed you into playing tag..."

"It's alright, David. It was my choice I could have said no. Anyway, it was fun until this happened."

"Yeah, it was fun. A lot more fun then I have had in awhile."

Silence filled the room once again, but I noticed that this time it wasn't awkward. It was like I was just hanging out with a friend, enjoying their company. I was actually enjoying hanging out with David Karofsky.

Looking at David I watched his mouth move. It almost looked like he was singing. Happily I sat up and stared at him until his lips stopped moving and he stared back at me. Smiling I moved slightly closer and poked his chest.

"You were singing," I said smirking.

"No," David said his eyes wide, "I was not."

"You were too. What song were you singing?"

"You probably don't know it."

"Tell me anyway."

"It's a song by Eve 6 called _Inside Out_."

"You're right, I don't know it. Maybe you could introduce me to some of their music later."

"I'd like that. Actually, I have my iPod and I know Coach Beiste has a stereo. I'll be back."

David once again got up and rushed into the locker room. This time I felt myself smile at what I would deem an almost childish excitement in David. He looked more then happy at the idea of showing me some music or maybe just spending time with me.

Closing my eyes I listened to the silence and to my heartbeat. It seemed so easy for the world around me to stop when I heard that beat. I had loved that sound since I was little. My mom had always rested my head against her chest when she was sick so I could see that she was alive still.

When I heard footsteps I opened my eyes and saw David staring down at me in awe. Smiling up at him I patted the ground and waited for him to sit down. He smiled back as he sat down and put a laptop in his lap.

"I couldn't find the stereo," David said shrugging, "But I did find a laptop. I think I can get internet service and find a way to get to Pandora."

"Isn't that site blocked?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, but it's not that hard to get around the blocks if you know how to. At least it wasn't hard last time."

"David Karofsky, are you a computer wiz?"

David blushed and stared at the computer while typing quickly. Smiling I poked his side before sticking my tongue out. He shook his head but never looked up from the computer. After a few moments he grinned happily and turned the computer towards me as a song started to play.

"Who is this?" I asked calmly.

"Cage the Elephant," David said nodding his head to the beat, "A song called _Ain't No Rest for the Wicked_. It's one of my favorites."

"Nice, tell me some of your favorite bands."

I listened as David started to list a few bands, most of which I barely knew, but he promised that he'd make sure I listened to them at some point. I kept asking him questions trying to get him to continue to talk.

As much as I knew I shouldn't admit it I found David's voice entrancing. I wanted to listen to him talk for hours and when I looked down at my cell phone I saw that it had been hours. Jumping up I screamed slightly and fell into David's arm.

"What's wrong?" David asked concerned.

"I have to get home and make dinner or my Dad is going to eat something that's not even remotely good for his heart," I said shaking my head, "I'm sorry, David, but I really need to get home."

"It's okay. I mean, I'll get to see you again right? This won't be the last time we hang out?"

"Do you want to hang out again?"

"Yeah, I really do. Oh, and I should probably drive you home."

"We walked here."

"Yeah, but I walked from here to the cafe."

"Ah, okay, you'll have to drop me off a little ways away from my house. Sorry, but..."

"I understand, Kurt. Come on let's get you to my car."

David wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me to his truck, which luckily wasn't far from the door. As we drove to my house everything was quiet except for me telling him directions. Like before the silence was comfortable.

"Here," I said handing him my cell phone when we pulled up near my house.

"You want my number?" David asked his eyes wide.

"Of course, how else am I supposed to know when we're going to hang out next?"

David grinned happily and quickly pushed in his number before I got out of the truck. I waited for him to drive away, but when I saw he wasn't I limped to my front door and smiled when he finally started to drive away.

Smiling I went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Before I could really get into the cooking I thought about that song that David was singing in the gym. Going into the living room I grabbed my dad's laptop and signed onto YouTube.

Quickly I pulled up the song and started playing it while I made dinner. As I listened I imagined David singing the song and wondered what he would sound like singing. He already had a great voice, but that didn't mean he could sing though.

"I didn't know you liked Eve 6," Finn said walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't either," I said calmly, "I heard they were good and thought I'd listen to them. See if the person was right."

"Were they right?"

"Yeah, at least this song is good."

"Awesome, I have the CD with this song on it. Do you want to burrow it?"

"Sure, just leave it on my bed and dinner should be done in about half an hour."

"Alright, want to play some video games while we wait?"

"Let me txt Blaine first."

As soon as I said his name I wanted to fall to the floor. I hadn't thought about Blaine since he went to show the new guy around school. David made it seem like he was the only one that was around for awhile.

David was someone I was supposed to hate though. I couldn't. Now that I knew David, or was starting to know him, I couldn't just push him away. I was in love with Blaine. I want to spend the rest of my life with him; at least I wanted to before.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine," Wes said sitting next to me in the study, "What are you watching?"<p>

Blushing I turned from the piano that Jasper had been sitting at since I got up. It wasn't hard to see that I had been watching him, but I couldn't help it. There was something about him that kept my eyes and my mind drawn to him.

"What about Kurt?" Wes said softly.

"I love Kurt," I said firmly.

"Then why were you eye fucking the new kid?"

With a sigh I rested my head in my hands and tried to think. I had never met someone like Jasper before. He was like a mix between a beaten puppy and a beautiful raven. So dark and mysterious, but begging to have someone look after him.

Kurt was nothing like that. Even when I tried to look after him I just said the wrong thing. Him and I were too much alike when it came to that. I honestly didn't know what I was supposed to do when he and I had any problems.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Blaine?" Wes asked nudging me slightly.

"Kurt and I are so much alike," I said sighing, "I love him so much, but he doesn't need me."

"And you think the new guy does?"

"His name is Jasper, Wes, and I kind of do. He's so withdrawn. I heard him play yesterday and he said he wasn't good. He's way better then I am. I want to help him see how wonderful he is. How beautiful he is."

"That brings us back to Kurt. What about him?"

"Maybe it would be better if he and I had just stayed friends. We were better that way. And it feels like we've gotten all we could out of a romantic relationship. It just wasn't meant to be."

"You need to talk to him."

"I know, but not yet. I don't want to do something I'll regret."

Standing up I walked up behind Jasper and saw him writing in a music notebook. While he wrote notes with his right hand he was gently fingering the piano keys. Smiling I watched as he nodded his head to a beat in his mind.

"Hi," I said hoping not to startle him too much.

"Blaine," Jasper said his eyes wide, "I didn't hear you come in here."

"I've been in here for almost an hour. So have a few other people."

"Oh, wow, I'm going to sound like I'm crazy, but I thought I was alone."

"You don't sound crazy. Everyone is really quiet so early in the morning."

"It's morning? Shit, the suns up. I have to go."

"Wait, I was hoping we'd talk so more today. I mean, we had fun hanging out yesterday, right?"

"It was fun, Blaine. I just...I don't want to waste anymore of your time."

"You won't be. Please Jasper; I really want to spend some more time with you."

Jasper looked at the ground and started to chew on one of his lip rings again. As I waited for him to say something I couldn't help but feel my heart start to beat faster. I wanted for him to say yes so much more then I had thought when I asked him.

After a moment Jasper shyly nodded his head and motioned for me to follow him upstairs. For a moment I thought that Jasper had thought that I had wanted to get with him and that thought made it difficult for me to breathe.

"Blaine," Jasper said looking at me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said quickly, "Fine, I just got dizzy for a moment."

"Oh, come on. You can lie on my bed while I put this up."

Jasper gently took my elbow and lead me into his room. When we got into his room he had me lay on the bed while he got a bottle of cool water from the fridge. After I took a drink he placed it on the back of my neck and pressed a hand to my forehead.

"You don't have a fever," Jasper said pulling away calmly, "Are you feeling better?"

"I am," I said smiling, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Yeah, I'm being a mother hen, aren't I? I'm sorry, I just..."

"Don't apologize. I like being taken care of. I guess I like knowing the person cares. Anyways, I haven't had someone take care of me in awhile."

"Your girlfriend doesn't do this?"

"I'm gay, Jasper."

"Oh."

I watched as Jasper sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. A smile crept on my lips when I noticed that it looked like he had just gotten out of bed and how most people took hours trying to get their hair to do that.

"What about you?" I asked sitting up, "Are you gay?"

"Yes...No...I don't know, Blaine," Jasper said shaking his head, "I'm confused."

"What kind of confused?"

"The kind that lets me think that Johnny Depp is the hottest guy ever, but at the same time think that Emma Watson is the hottest girl and I know that I would be lucky to ever be with either of them."

"So you're bi?"

"I don't know. I've never been with anyone. Hell, I've never had a girl-or boyfriend. I just want to find someone to love. That will never happen though."

"You don't think you'll ever find love? Why do you think that?"

"That doesn't matter, Blaine. Are you hungry or anything? I have a mini-fridge in my closet."

Smiling I nodded my head and watched him go into his closet and pull out two apples. He offered me one without looking at me, but smiled slightly when I took the food. We ate in silence for awhile before I stood up and went to his guitar.

"Will you play me something?" I asked resting my hand on the case.

"I don't know," Jasper said shaking his head, "I'm really not that good."

"Please, Jasper. I'd really like for you to play me something."

Jasper sighed slightly and opened his hand for me to hand him the case. Happily I gave him the case and sat on the floor in front of him. He stared at me for a moment before smiling at me and pulling the guitar out.

He took the guitar out and strummed a few times before taking a deep breath. With his eyes closed he started to play a soft song that I didn't recognize. As he played I watched his mouth move with the words quietly.

'Standing alone with no direction

How did I get so far behind?

Why am I searching for perfection?

Knowing it's something I won't find?

In my fears and flaws

I let myself down again

All because I run

'Till the silence splits me open

I run

'Till it puts me underground

'Till I have no breathe

And no roads left but one

When did I lose my sense of purpose?

Can I regain what's lost inside?

Why do I feel like I deserve this?

Why does my pain look like my pride?

In my fears and flaws

I let myself down again

All because

I let myself down again

In my fears and flaws

I run

'Till the silence splits me open

I run

'Till it puts me underground

'Till I have no breathe

And no roads left but one

No roads left but one

In my fears and flaws

I let myself down again

All because I run

And the silence splits me open

I run

And it puts me underground

But there's no regret

And no roads left to run.'

When Jasper stopped playing I stared at him. The lyrics hit me hard, but what made me stop was the tears that had gathered in Jasper's eyes. He looked like he was going to start crying at any second and I hated seeing him so sad.

Moving so I was on my knees I gently took the guitar out of his hands. Seeing that his whole body was starting to shake I wrapped my arms around him in a hug before he started to sob. I pulled him against my body and felt his tears start to go through my shirt.

Feeling Jasper in my arms I felt like I was needed, like Jasper wanted me to be there for him. When something happened with Kurt I never felt like I needed to be there to help him. He was strong enough to do it without me.

"_No Roads Left_," Jasper said pulling away, "It's by Linkin Park."

"It's a good song," I said softly, "Your voice. It's beautiful."

"Stop saying things like that, Blaine. Please, stop saying that."

"Stop saying what? That you're beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Why should I stop saying that?"

"Because what you're saying isn't true, I'm not beautiful. I'm disgusting, Blaine. Don't you see that?"

Jasper pulled away from me and looked out the window. I could tell that he was still crying, but I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I looked at Jasper and shook my head to get ride of my thoughts. I was over thinking again.

I walked up to Jasper and turned him around. He refused to look at me so I lifted his head until his eyes met mine. Smiling I pressed a kiss to Jasper's cheek. A blush covered his face and he started to chew on a piercing again.

"You're beautiful, Jasper," I said smiling, "So beautiful."

"Thanks," Jasper said clearing his throat.

"Do you want to go to the music store?"


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kurt," David said staring at me, "You actually came."<p>

"Yeah," I said calmly, "You asked me to hang out today. Why would I not come when I said I would?"

"Maybe you wouldn't come because I'm a son of a bitch who made your life a living hell?"

"Past is past. Anyway, what's up?"

David smiled softly and motioned for me to follow him. Looking around I saw that we were at the school again, which didn't really surprise me. No one would see him hanging out with me and as much as that hurt I knew that it would take time for him to be able to even been seen with me.

He brought me through the hallways until we got to the classroom that Glee practiced in. I sat down and watched David move around the classroom quickly. He kept moving things around until a small screen was set up in front of the whiteboard, a projector was set up, and most of the light was blocked.

"My Mom used to work in a theater," David said turning the projector on, "In New York. She taped rehearsals and would play them when she felt homesick."

"Your mom lived in New York?" I asked watching the screen.

"Yeah, she lived there for most of her life. Her and my Dad met up there when my Dad went with his parents on vacation. My Dad was in New York for a few months and in the end my Mom decided that she loved him, both of them were out of high school by this time. They dated for awhile longer before getting married."

"Then they had you."

"Yeah, then they had me."

I tore my eyes away from the screen and saw how sad David looked. It was how my Dad looked when he talked about Mom. My eyes widened for a moment before I turned fully to David and waited for him to look at me.

"How long has she been dead?" I asked softly.

"She died giving birth to me," David said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, David."

"It's alright. My Dad says I'm like her. Who knows? He doesn't know me. No one actually knows me."

Smiling at David I rested a hand on his arm. I had been right about him. Everything that he had shown when other people were around was a complete lie. I just had to figure out who it was when that wall came down.

"Then tell me," I said calmly, "Tell me who you are."

"I'm a gay football player who loves all things about computers," David said smiling slightly, "Actually I want to work with the F.B.I. to help them catch the bad guys."

Laughing I poked David in the arm and went back to watching the screen. I couldn't help but grin as I saw the people dance around. It was something that had always fascinated me. On stage was a place that I wanted to be on,

As we watched in almost silence, David kept pointing out little things that he had learned, I started to realize how much I was enjoying David's company. I felt completely safe and like he was hanging on my every word.

We watched the tapes for hours once more and I loved every moment of it. Though when the tapes were over all I wanted to do was start performing like they had, but with my ankle, which I had said happened when I missed stepping on a curb, I couldn't.

"That's what you want to do right?" David asked staring at me.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Being on stage is like being home for me."

"What if that doesn't happen? Do you have a backup plan?"

"Not really, I don't know what I love as much as performing."

"What about fashion? I mean, you're really good at that. Although my sense of style is jeans and my jacket so I might not be the best to tell you that."

With a laugh I gripped David's hand a drug him to the bathroom. In front of the mirror I looked at him closely and saw just how handsome he was. He needed to moisturize more, but he was a good looking man.

"You need to get rid of that jacket," I said staring at his letterman jacket, "I know all the football players wear them, but they don't flatter you. Keep the jeans, but go with a dark wash then what you're wearing now and a plain colored button up. If you want to go all fancy and hot wear a sports coat. You'll look amazing."

David stared at me for a moment before brushing his hand across my face slightly. Sighing I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch without thinking. Even as he pressed his lips to mine I couldn't think of a reason not to kiss him back.

Unlike the first time we kissed I felt so much more. David wasn't being forceful this time. He was just being the loving person that I was beginning to see him as. And that was someone that I wanted to know a lot better.

"Wait," David said pulling away, "We can't do this. Why didn't you stop me?"

"David," I said confused before realizing what he meant, "Blaine, god I cheated on Blaine. What am I going to tell him?"

"Tell him that I kissed you. It's the truth."

"And leave out the part about me kissing you back?"

"Yes, Kurt, you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you, and I mean really kiss you, but you're with Blaine and you're happy with him."

"What if I'm not happy with him?"

"You're not? Is something wrong? Did he do something to hurt you?"

"No, David, nothing like that. I just mean that I was so eager to find someone to be with, someone that loved me, that I might have rushed into everything with Blaine. I do love him, don't get me wrong there, but I think it's more like how I love Mercedes."

"Oh, okay, I feel a little better. You're still with him though, Kurt. I'm sorry, but you have to go talk to Blaine. Because no matter how much I want to be with you, Kurt, I won't get in the middle of a relationship."

Smiling I hugged David tightly and kissed his cheek. This was the person that I wanted to be with. He knew what was important to me, he might not understand it completely, but he tried to. He even sat though the movies for me.

When I pulled back from the hug I felt myself looking into his eyes. They were a moss green and before I could even think my lips were attached to his again. As soft as the kiss was it held so much more passion then I one I shared with Blaine.

"David," I said pulling back, "What about you coming out?"

David sighed and turned away from me. I knew that it still wasn't going to be the easiest thing for him, but I needed to know. I didn't want to be in a relationship and not think that the person I was with was ever going to come out.

"I'm not ready, Kurt," David said softly, "I want to be ready, I really do, but when I start to think that I am I freak out. Please, I want us to be together, but I can't com out yet."

"I understand," I said smiling, "I don't expect you to suddenly be perfectly fine with coming out, but I have to know that you will before I end everything with Blaine. I don't want to feel like I'm in the closet again, David."

"You won't. You're just going to have to give me some time. Give me a few months and if I'm not ready by then to come out as gay then you can leave me and I won't blame you. Just give me some time."

"I will give you some time. I should be heading home."

"Okay, where does this leave us, Kurt?"

"As friends, until I break up with Blaine. I'll message you when I get home. I like this side of you, David, please don't go back to the way you were before."

"I'll try not to, Kurt. I don't know what I'm really doing anymore. All I know is that I want to be with you."

Smiling I kissed him softly before leaving the school. Each kiss I gave that man made my heart go completely crazy. He was so amazing and I wanted to be with him. It was hard to believe that he was the same guy that threatened to kill me.

I quickly got to my house and rushed into my room. Finn was here with Rachel and I didn't want either of them asking me questions before I was ready. This wasn't going to be just hard for David. I had to break up with Blaine.

Picking up my cell phone I quickly sent a message to David telling him that I was home and safe. Almost instantly I got one back from David telling him that he couldn't wait for our next get together. Smiling I sent one to Blaine saying something I never thought I would, especially to someone I thought was perfect for me at first.

'We need to talk.'


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come on, Blaine," Jasper said rolling his eyes, "There's not a chance you'd come with me to Comic-Con?"<p>

"No," I said laughing, "I don't think I would."

"But my Dad won't let me go alone."

Smiling I stared at Jasper and tried to think of a good reason not to go. It had been a few days since Jasper had moved to this school and I felt like it had changed everything. When Kurt came it felt like any other new kid, but Jasper was different.

Jasper held a mystery to him, one that I wanted to figure out. He was amazing with music, drawing, and he was a nerd at heart. I had even heard him quoting Star Trek to another student when he was freaking out over his grades.

In the past few days Jasper had gone from being overly shy to being one of my best friends. It was no surprise to me that I was in love with him. There was nothing about him that didn't make me want to be with him for a long time.

"Please, Blaine," Jasper said pouting, "I'll beg."

"Don't," I said quickly, "Let me ask my parents and we'll see if I can go."

"You're the best, Blaine. Oh, wait, don't you have someone else you have to ask?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you have a boyfriend, Blaine. Kurt Hummel. Wes told me."

It felt like my heart stopped beating when I heard him say that. I hadn't been thinking about Kurt, I hadn't actually talked to him. Having Jasper around made it seem like nothing else mattered. He made me feel a lot freer then I ever had.

I stared at Jasper and saw that even though he sounded like he was fine he was in pain. I should have told Jasper about Kurt a long time ago, but I honestly had barely thought about it. Now I was hurting Jasper.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I do have a boyfriend.'

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper said biting his lip, "I thought…"

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. What did you think?"

"It doesn't matter, Blaine. Look, forget about Comic-Con. I'll just go next year."

I opened my both to say something only to have Jasper push past me and rush up the stairs. Looking at him in sadness I wanted to punch myself. I cared about Jasper and I had basically just broken Jasper's heart.

Feeling my cell phone go off I looked at it and saw that it was from Kurt. I quickly took a deep breath to keep myself from throwing the phone across the room and read over the message. Kurt wanted to talk to me.

I sent one back saying that I would meet him at the park in a few minutes. I wanted to get this over with so I could be alone for awhile. I had completely forgotten about my boyfriend because I wanted to be with Jasper more then him. What kind of boyfriend was I?

"Kurt," I said sadly.

"Hey," Kurt said smiling, "Are you okay, Hun?"

"No, but that doesn't matter. What do you want to talk about?"

"You haven't called or sent me a text in days. What's wrong?"

"Kurt, please, can we just talk about whatever you need talk to about?"

Kurt stared at me in confusion before nodding slightly and started to walk. He was quiet for awhile, just staring at me, but I could tell that he had something big to say. I just hoped he started to talk soon so I could be alone.

"I want to break up," Kurt said softly.

"Okay," I said calmly.

"Okay? That's it? You're not going to ask why or fight or anything?"

"We were better off as friends, Kurt. You realize that now. I can't blame you for wanting to break up with me."

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you, Blaine? Did something happen?"

"Jasper, it's all because of Jasper."

"The guy you showed around school? What about him?"

"I'm falling for him, Kurt. Honestly, I want to be with him. I've barely thought about you these past few days because Jasper makes me forget everything. He didn't even know I had a boyfriend until Wes told him. How do you expect me to feel?"

"Blaine."

Kurt wrapped his arms around me tightly and let me rest my head on his shoulder. I felt tears start to gather in my eyes before I pulled away from him and turned away from him. I couldn't believe that I had told him all of that and he was trying to comfort me.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" I said staring at him, "I told you that…"

"I made out with David," Kurt said calmly.

"David Karofsky?"

"When you left he came to talk to me. We went to the school and he asked me some questions and I answered him then we started to talk about everything. We played tag for awhile and then listened to some music. I was hanging out with him before I came here. He showed me some videos from his Mom and he said something about me dressing nice and him not. I started to tell him what to do so he'd be dressed nicely. Then he kissed me and I didn't pull away."

"He's a good person right? He's not going to hurt you?"

"I don't think so. I mean, he's not ready to come out, but he will soon. I really like him, Blaine. So, we're over?"

"I don't think we should have started."

"You're right. Alright, tell me about Jasper."

Shaking my head I tried to keep my voice even as I told Kurt what had happened with Jasper. Everything had been going so well, until he found out about Kurt. Not that I could blame him. It was my entire fault to not even tell him.

Jasper was an amazing person. He didn't open up a lot, but he did with me. Now what was I supposed to do? I decided my fate with him the moment I didn't tell him about Kurt. I doubted that he would ever forgive me.

"Blaine," Kurt said shaking his head, "What the hell are you doing just standing here? Go get him."

"He doesn't want me," I said sadly.

"You're dense. Jasper likes you and you need to go get him or else you really will lose him."

"Kurt."

"Blaine Anderson, get your ass in gear and at least try."

Nodding my head I quickly started to go back to school. Kurt was right. I had to try to figure this thing out with Jasper. He made things too amazing for me to not try. I doubted that he would want to be with me, but I had to do something.

When I got to school I rushed to his room and knocked on the door. He didn't answer for awhile, but I heard movement inside. I let out a sigh thinking that he was ignoring me. Then I remembered that there was a way to get in the room since the lock was broken.

"Jasper," I said opening the door.

Looking at Jasper I froze. He didn't have a shirt on and it looked like he hadn't eaten in awhile. I knew that he had eaten a little while we hung out, but I hadn't seen him eat a full meal. In fact I hadn't seen him at lunch at all.

"Blaine," Jasper said grabbing a shirt, "How'd you get in?"

"The lock is broken," I said softly, "You're not eating."

"Yes I am."

"I wasn't asking, Sweetie."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your boyfriend."

"Then be my boyfriend."

"You're dating Kurt."

"He broke up with me. Turns out he's in love with someone else. We weren't supposed to be together romantically."

"And you want to me to be his replacement?"

"No, you won't be Kurt's replacement. I didn't love Kurt like I will love you. Kurt is my best friend and that's all I think of him as. You are so much more than that, Jasper. But you're sick."

Jasper let out a sigh and looked in the mirror for a moment before let out a growl and punching it. My eyes went wide and I moved to his side quickly. I took his hand in mine and stared at the cut that was bleeding.

With a shake of my head I drug him into the bathroom and started to take care of his cut. I looked at him in the mirror and saw that he looked like he was about to start crying himself. I had to figure this out quickly.

"Jasper," I said wrapping a towel around his hand, "Why aren't you eating?"

"It's stupid," Jasper said shaking his head.

"I don't care if you think it's stupid. You're sick and I care too much about you to let this happen. Now, tell me why you're not eating."

"My brother, okay, he used to call me all these different names about my weight. He would pick on me so much and it just got too much. I quit eating. I still don't eat a lot, but I do eat, Blaine. I swear I do eat."

"Then show me. Come with me on a date. Please, Jasper, just have one date with me. If you decide I'm not what you want then we don't have to do it again. Just please give me a chance. One chance is all I ask."

"Blaine, if I date you once I won't want to give you up. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into though."

"I want to try though. Come on, Jasper, it will work out. You just have to trust me."

"Prove that I can trust you and I will."

"I won't disappoint you."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. And it's over. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt," Brittany said walking up to me.<p>

"Hey," I said putting in my locker combo.

It had been a few weeks since I had broken up with Blaine and started to secretly date David. Everything had been going well, but I was starting to get tired of lying to my friends and family. It was going to be hard enough to tell everyone I was dating him, but lying about it made it so much worse for everyone.

As Brittany continued to talk about her cat I opened my locker only to have a CD to fall to the floor. I picked up the CD and noticed that there was a note in it from David saying to meet him in the glee room and to bring everyone if I was ready.

Grinning happily I grabbed Brittany's hand and started to run to the glee room telling her to text everyone. I had been waiting for David to be able to say that he was ready, but I didn't think that it would be this soon.

"David," I said stopping in front of him and Azimio, "What's going on?"

"He's my best friend, Kurt," David said softly, "He needs to know."

I nodded my head slightly and smiled calmly. David smiled back and waited for everyone to come in. Once they were I could see that it was getting to the point where David was realizing what exactly he was about to do.

"You don't have to do it right now, David," I said resting a hand on his arm.

"Yeah," David said nodding, "I do. I know that none of you want to be here or even want to listen to what I have to say, but you need to know that I'm gay."

"And he's dating me."

I knew that the second that everyone heard that David was gay they were going to start attacking him. I hoped that with the knowledge of him dating me they'd see that he was a completely different person then before.

"You've got to be joking," Azimio said shaking his head, "What the hell, dude? We've been friends for how long?"

"Years," David said calmly.

"And you don't tell me?"

"I didn't know how you'd react."

"I'm getting ready to deck you, but not because you're gay or you're dating him."

"Az, come on, dude."

Azimio shook his head and walked out of the room before David could say anything else. David sighed before looking back at everyone else. Most of the people were glaring at him, not that I could blame them, but Finn was looking at me.

"Kurt," Finn said softly, "Are you sure about this?"

"I am," I said smiling.

"What about Blaine?"

"We broke up awhile ago. He's dating a new guy at his school. His name is Jasper and you'll probably see him since we hang out with both of them."

"Okay."

I stared at Finn in shock. It was him that I was expecting to put up the most fight because of David, but when he looked at me with a smile I saw that he wasn't seeing my boyfriend as Dave, but the way I did, as David.

"You hurt my boy once," Mercedes said glaring, "And I'll have your ass."

"Got it," David said smiling, "Alright easy part is done."

"What's that hard part?" Finn said confused.

"My Dad," I said happily.

"Do you think all will be forgiven if I get my Dad to make him some ribs?" David said thoughtfully.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. And it's over. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What did you just say, Kurt?" Dad said glaring at David.<p>

"I'm dating David," I said slowly, "Dad, just hear me out."

"You want me to hear you out? This boy threatened to kill you and made you feel the need to switch schools. Now you're just going to forgive him and start dating him. How is any of this going to turn out well for you?"

Looking at David I saw that he was smiling sadly at me. He knew that it wasn't going to end well with my Dad and he had already said good-bye to me before we came. I hated to see him so sad, but he would never make me choose between him and my family.

With the way my Dad was glaring I doubted that I would even be able to explain to him how different David was from Dave. I just wanted my Dad to see that I was falling for this man. A man that was smart, funny, caring, and loving.

"Mr. Hummel," David said calmly.

"Do not talk to me," Dad said angrily, "You hurt my son and now you're dating him. What am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to be angry at me and you're supposed to hate me, but you're also supposed to trust your son. Look at him, Mr. Hummel, you raised him to be a good man and now you have to trust that you raised him correctly."

I smiled softly at David and saw that he was staring down my Dad while Dad watched him carefully. David wasn't the type of person that talked a lot, not saying that he didn't have anything to say, but when he did I was always blown away by how passionate he was.

David was everything that I had wished for in a boyfriend and so much more. Everyday I learned more about him and saw that he was someone that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life even though we were basically opposites.

Broadway, fashion, and everything that I loved with all my heart were things that David never really liked, but he dealt with me talking about them, he had even gone shopping with me for dinner tonight for hours.

"Kurt," Dad said softly, "Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes," I said smiling, "Please, Dad, just give him a chance. I did and look at was has happened. David came out to the whole school and things are slowly getting better. He has come here to show you how much he has changed and how much he cares about me. Dad, I know that you don't trust him, but I do."

"If you hurt my son I will kill you."

"I know, and if I hurt your son I won't fight you. I just want a chance, Mr. Hummel, one that will show you who I really am."

"Do your parents know?"

"My Dad does, but my Mom is dead."

"I'm sorry about your Mom. And I'll give you my blessings after I meet him."

"Then maybe we should move this dinner to Breadstix. I'll call my Dad on the way and we can all meet each other."

"Alright, after that I'll give you my blessings."

Nodding my head I grabbed David's hand and pulled him towards his car. As much as I was hoping to get this over with quickly I was just as excited. David was doing everything right and while I knew my Dad wasn't going to forgive him easily I could tell that he was willing to give him that chance.

We got to the resturant rather quickly and met David's Dad in front of the building. The first few moments were rather awkward, but after all of this I knew that everything was going to work out. Of course there was going to be a lot of disfuction at first and through out the whole dating time, but I knew that the good would out weight the bad by a long shot. And that was all I needed.


End file.
